Alice of Hetalia Sacrifice
by Goldenstar-Polska
Summary: After a country disappearance, he vows to take revenge, so that nobody forgets him. Where does this take the characters?   A crossover between Alice of Human Sacrifice  Vocoloid  and Hetalia. Rated T for Violence/Gore and potty-mouths.
1. Chapter 1

**Goldenstar-Polska:** Hi guys~! This is my new Fic, it's a crossover between Alice of Human Sacrifice and Hetalia. I know, I've seen some of this, anyway, but this one will be different. It has some twists and turns here and there, so it follows the song, but it's a little bit different, to make it more interesting. So yeah. I have a main project, In the Depths of Despair, but while I'm waiting for my friend to finish writing her part, I'm going to do this while I'm bored. So, check out my other fiction, if you like this one~!

****THIS IS A REUPLOAD. THE ONE BY GOLDENDESUDESU IS NOT CONTINUED. PLEASE~ THIS WILL BE THE CONITUNED ONE. THANK YOU.**

**Summery: **After a country disappearance, he vows to take revenge, so that nobody forgets him. Where does this take the characters? A crossover between Alice of Human Sacrifice (Vocoloid) and Hetalia.

**Warnings:** None in this chapter, yet.

_Goldenstar-Polska_ does not own Vocaloid, or Hetalia.

Onwards~!

* * *

><p>The meeting started, as usual.<p>

"Alrighty!" A blonde man with glasses called out, and the room quieted down. "Everyone here?"

"Why do you _always_ insist on leading these meetings, America?" a person yelled out. "Can't someone more _sophisticated_ lead them?"

"Why do you _always_ interrupt me, England?" America retorted, mocking the English man's accent.

"H-h-hey!" England said.

At the back of the room, there stood a man. He blinked. _I awfully wish that I was a part of these meetings again._ He thought to himself. Looking around, he thought of the good old days. The figure sighed. America, England, and France were fighting, Switzerland and Japan were arguing, and heck, as the same old, Greece was snoring. _I guess it never changes, does it? _The person thought. _But still. It was way more enjoyable when people actually acknowledged that I was there._ The man felt very distant. Although he was there at the moment, nobody would see him. At all. He never had much love when he actually existed, but nonetheless, it was better having a body than just being a spirit.

_Being a country was fun while it lasted, didn't it?_ The figure thought. He couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. He remembered. Everything. From the time his country grew weak, to disappearing all together. The man shifted. He appeared in people's dreams often, since he had nothing to do all of the time. _My name does not matter anymore._ I sighed. _Why bother calling myself the country, if it does not exists anymore? I shall call myself a dream, since in fact; I am nothing more than a dream._

The dream stiffened. _Nobody remembers me anymore. _He nervously thought. _Not even when I visit them in my dreams. I don't want to disappear. How can I make people notice me…?_

The dream sat down on an unoccupied chair, carefully choosing. He wouldn't want to be sat on, even though he wasn't solid, having someone sit in him was certainly _not_ pleasant.

"STOP AGREEING WITH AMERICA, JAPAN!" A familiar voice broke the dream's train of thought. Looking for the voice, he found Japan blushing, with Switzerland looking cross.

"Ve~ Germany, can't we go and get some pasta instead?" the dirty blonde Italian asked the German.

"I'm totally awesome!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S LEARNT YOU GIT!"

"D'n't touch m' w'fe."

"Come on, Romano. You know you want to…"

The noise was getting louder and louder, and the dream found that it was hard to hear his own thoughts.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" a loud voice startled the man. He looked up, seeing Germany look cross. The blonde sighed. "Why, EVERYTIME, do we end up bickering? We might as well stop meeting up, anyway, since we never resolve any conflicts. We just end up fighting amongst ourselves." The room fell silent nervously. Some nations exchanged tense glances. As much as they have seen the German snappy, they've never seen him _this _annoyed before.

"We all know," the strong-built blonde continued. "That if we lived in our own world, it'd be perfect, to each of us." Germany scanned the room, seeing everyone in their dreamlands.

The dream thought of his. All around him, everyone acknowledging him as both a person and a country, his old friends around him with happy faces…

"Now." Germany continued. "It must be nice. Think of being in someone else's dreamland." It was frightening how quickly the atmosphere could change. Everyone looked more edgy. "As some of you might have imagined, that world is not much different from our world meetings." Many members nodded. "So, may we _please_ cooperate, for once, instead of dealing with our own individual problems?"

All of the nations agreed with the German. _("Pfft." Romano scoffed. "The potato bastard's right.") _Therefore, Germany continued. "You know the drill. 8 minutes for talking, raise your hand, and _no_ side talk."

Germany's inspiring words sparked the perfect idea for the dream. _People, they want their own ideal world, do they?_ The dream recalled how when he, himself was a nation, he would just wish that other countries would stop arguing, and go with his idea.

But of course, everyone went with America's idea. The dream strongly envied him. But, his hate emotions got the best of him. _He's so loud, all of the time. _The dream rolled his eyes. _It was also _him_ that fought over my territory _first, _as if he regretted nothing. _

But this plan was genius. Pure gold. Full proof. Many countries _will_ remember him now. _Even though I might not exist, that doesn't mean that me, _myself, _has disappeared._ The dream chuckled, a little bit creepily. _Yes. America, you _won't _forget me. We had way too many fights for you to just push me away. _The figure grinned evilly. People always underestimated him while he was alive. _America. You _will_ regret this._

_I'll let the humans stray into me,_

_And create their own world._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>: The first Alice will be introduced. Find out who soon~!

Please **Rate and Review**, and I don't mind negative criticism~!


	2. The First Alice

**Goldenstar-Polska:** Yay~! First official chapter~! ^^ You wanna know who the dream is? He's not going to be officially said who it is, but I'll be dropping slight clues here and there, so watch carefully~! Oh, and remember, don't jump to conclusions. I have also a lot of tricks up my sleeve that will make you think it's a certain character. Be careful~!

**Summary:** This chapter, the first Alice will be introduced.

**Warnings:** No. Not really, besides minor language.

**Disclaimer:** _Goldenstar-Polska_ does not own _Amnesia: The Dark Descent_ or _Hetalia._

_How dare they. HOW DARE THEY._ _PURPOSELY trying to forget me! Using _black magic_ against me! How can this be? Do people these days not have manners? They don't want to acknowledge that I existed, do they? Cowards they are, I say. But who listens to me, anymore? Maybe I can reverse the spell. I shall do it, whatever it takes. I shall need sacrifices, though. To show that even though they do not know of me, but know what power I control._

_Now. I need someone, to be my first sacrifice. It can't be someone too timid, or naïve, at least, not for now. Someone, who is ambitious, and does not get frightened easily. Someone who I would rely on. Whom should I choose? Hm…Ah! Maybe this person would suit the job…yes… she works perfectly. _

_**~Part One: ~**_

_**The First Alice**_

"This. Can't. Be. I _can't_ be stuck with the two _biggest_ morons in this world, alone." A brown-haired lady groaned, and face-planted into her desk.

"Kesesesese~!" An albino man laughed, watching a computer screen, his hand on the keyboard. A blonde man was sitting beside him, slurping a Coke loudly. "What's wrong Hungary? Sick of our awesome-ness?"

The blonde laughed unusually loud. "Pfft! Maybe she's too scared to watch us play this game." He playfully shoved his partner.

At that moment, the Hungarian heard a scream and a thud, along with some scary sound effects. "_Scheiße__! _AMERICA!" the albino cursed.

America was frightened. "AHH! What _is_ that thing!" he yelled.

"Whatever it was, you didn't need to push me off the chair!" the albino scoffed.

Hungary looked up, to see America feet tucked in under himself on the seat, as the pale man was on the floor. "Prussia, just stand up. Don't be such a baby." She told the albino.

"You should tell that to _him._" Prussia poked America, and the blonde let out a squeak.

"What's this you guys are screaming about, anyway?" Hungary asked monotone-ly.

"It's this awesome new game that America told me about." Prussia explained. "It's called _Amnesia: The Dark Descent._ It takes place in Prussia!"

"Yeah. Great." Hungary sighed, picking up her book and starting to read. It was a book she really wanted to read for a long time, that Austria lent her. _Why did Austria have to go grocery shopping?_ She sighed. _I guess he doesn't trust these two to be alone in the house for more than an hour._ The way the day was planned out was horrible. She looked at the facts: Germany had something important to do, so he dropped Prussia off at Austria's house. America was bored so he decided to hang out with Prussia today, to play his newly bought game. Austria _insisted_ to go grocery shopping today. This just was _not_ Hungary's day.

"Phew." America said, wiping a tear. "That was scary. That monster was totally creepy."

"I didn't get to see it, thanks to _you._" The albino grunted.

"Oh don't worry, you should be glad you missed it." The American said. "I paused the game, though."

"Kesesesese~! Let's keep on playing then!" Prussia exclaimed. Hungary heard a click, and more screaming,

"Ah! It's attacking you! RUN!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

"Block the door! Maybe it won't be able to get through!"

Besides the noise of the keyboard keys, the room became quiet. Hungary sighed in relief. _I could probably get back to reading in peac…_

"AHHHHHHH!" There was a loud scream.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" Hungary shouted over top of the voices.

The two were panting out of exhaustion. "That…" _huff,_ "zombie…" _puff,_ "was…" _pant,_ "scary." The Prussian wheezed

"Okay… just click 'resume game'." America beckoned.

There was another awkward moment of silence. Knowing the two, Hungary knew that this wouldn't last long. As soon as she thought that her predicition was wrong, she heard another scream.

"You know what?" Hungary said. "Let me play."

"Woaw." Prussia looked at Hungary. "The _un-awesomeness_ wants to play now?"

"No." Hungary snorted. "I want to prove to you that this game is not that scary at all.

"Woaw, dude. Hungary, it's a big risk. Don't do it." The American warned.

The woman just rolled her eyes and shoved herself between the pair, putting her hands on the keyboard. _This can't be that hard._ She thought. Taking a few seconds to get used to the controls, she started walking. The first-person game had a creepy feel to it, and she knew that this meant nothing pleasant.

In the game, she started walking down a long hallway, lifting up a lantern so that she could see the deserted corridor better. All of a sudden, a door on the side of the hall trembled, which made her jump in surprise. The duo behind her shrieked. Suddenly, the door swung open, and out came a creature with an abnormally sized mouth, which looked like it was gaping. Being all bloody, it had its hands cut off, replacing them were four razor-sharp claws. The twosome started shouting even louder. Turning around, Hungary controlled the character to run away from the creature following her, and ran into a room. She started piling stuff in front of the door, so that the zombie wouldn't get through.

"There." She said, stepping back. "Wasn't scary at all."

"Are you **freaking** joking!" America cried out. "That was _terrifying!" _

Not admitting that Hungary was somewhat shaken from the experience, she shrugged. "That was nothing." She said, sitting back by her desk, and picked up the book.

"…I think we should stop playing, dude." The American suggested to the albino.

Prussia sighed. "I think that's a good idea."

_Thank you!_ Hungary said to herself.

"…But guess what we're playing now!" America exclaimed.

"_Dead Space 2_?" The Prussian guessed, grinning.

Leaving the computer, they ran to the TV, and turned on their game console.

_You have got to be _kidding_ me._ Hungary painfully thought. _You know what? I'll just step outside for a while, so I can _finally_ have somewhere to read in peace._

Standing up, the brunette opened the door that led to the corridor.

"Where you goin', Hungary?" America asked nosily.

"None of your business." Hungary replied with an attitude, and before Prussia could make a remark, she escaped the room.

_What jerks._ She snorted inwardly. _Don't they care that I was in the room?_ She stopped herself. _Wait, of course they don't. Do they care about anyone, really?_

Stepping out on Austria's front porch, she sat down in a comfortable armchair and started to read. After reading for a while, the situation in the book reminded her a lot of what's going on in her life right now. There was a character (a boy to that fact) that liked to annoy this other character (a girl by odd coincidence), just because he liked her (Hungary wasn't so sure about this fact). Eventually, they confess their love for each other, just as the girl is sent on an adventure to save her father.

_Such a good book._ The Hungarian thought to herself. _I wish life were a little more interesting as this book is. I mean, it's similar… _Hungary shook her head. _It's enough to be a country…_ The brunette sighed. There was a lot going on lately. The fall of _the_ country (Hungary shuddered about thinking his name. _It's good that they banned talking about the situation in public._). It was sort of confusing, since the UN said that a country _did_ fall, but nobody knew whom. _I faintly remember a whole commotion… but who was it we were fighting with…?_

Suddenly, something caught Hungary's attention in the corner of her eye. Looking up, she one: A cute, little, fluffy bunny. "Awwwww~!" she did her famous fan-girl squeal. "It's so cute~~~~!" The bunny looked straight at the brunette, with its hazel eyes looking up adorably. It started hopping toward the front porch. Hungary was so spellbound by the bunny, that she went up to it, and started petting it. "You're so cute, aren't you?" She told the rabbit. "Are you maybe lost…?" She looked around, to see if anyone was there, looking if there was someone looking as if they lost something. There was nobody there, however.

The bunny started nipping on Hungary's pants, and pulling her in the direction of the bushes. "Oh, you smart bunny." She said happily. "You want me to come with you!" As the rabbit started hopping away, the Hungarian happily followed it.

After a while of walking, the bunny came to a halt. "Hmmm?" Hungary noticed the bunny. "Are you tired?" The rabbit prodded the ground, and the ground opened up. Yes, _the ground opened up._ There was a huge whole _in the ground_, and the rabbit jumped in.

_Is this a dream…?_ Hungary thought. _It must be._ She chuckled to herself. She must of fallen asleep reading her book. _Why not make this dream a little more interesting?_ She told herself. Taking a last look at Austria's house, she jumped into the dark hole.

_Scheiße (German)_ - Sh*t

**Goldenstar-Polska**_:_ Wrong choice, Hungary. ^^ No, I'm kidding. Or am I? You'll just have to find out. If you want more, please Rate and Review~!

**Next Chapter:** We go on a journey with Hungary into the Black Hole, and see where the rabbit took us. On the way, she finds an unexpected friend that will help her through her journey...or will it?


End file.
